Attraction Gone Wrong?
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: Sasuke may have entered the Makai and killed there also, but will Youko Kurama be able to kill the human he's been watching sleep or is he the one attracted this time? WARNING: YOUKOxSASU one sided, possibly KUROxSASU
1. Attraction Gone Wrong?

Attraction Gone Wrong?

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke lies asleep covered by fur and silk. A silver haired fox demon stares with golden hazel eyes. Something attracted him to the human lying still along the bed. It was true the room he'd left the human in was usually used for his own _rendezvous_.

Golden hazel eyes go to the door as footsteps can be heard. "What is it?" The demon watches a second demon step into view. While the winded demon decides to sit alongthe bed the human sleeps on the fox watches. Indigo eyes fo towards the human.

"You're atracted to him." Kurama bares his teeth with a growl. No one held Youko Kurama in their _spell_; he only held them. "Kuronue. Be careful to pick your words before you speak." The bat moves strands of raven the front of closed eye. Kurama glares at his partnet. Kuronue shakes his head.

"You had better hope you never allow this to be discovered. He may have ended up here on accident, but unlike most humans he battles well. Now you give me this feeling you don't want him to discover how to return." Kurama growls at the bat. Kuronue knew him too well. They'd been working together for far too long. Kuronue was one of the few demons Kurama couldn't work his _magic_ on.

Kuronue's eyes went to the sword that had slayed several demons. The weapon had no hilt and it was rather long, yet it had been weilded flawlessly agaisnt members of Kurama's demon band. Yet here he was staring at their killer while he slept instead of murdering the human in his sleep. Indigo eyes return to Kurama as the fox looks at the chokoto with little thought. As far as he could tell it was just another weapon. It _sang_ beautifully as it slid back into the sheath after its task of murder was complete.

Kurama watches as Kuronue moves away for the bed. "Kurama, I won't tell you not to play with this one. I will tell you to be highly alert while doing such. Something about this human isn't..." Kurama laughs. He couldn't believe what he was hearing from Kuronue. Usually the bat was up for either leading Kurama on because his interest had changed or trying to lead on Kurama's newest interest. This time neither was of interest to Kuronue. What made this human different?

Silver strands fall forward as Kurama moves towards the raven male. He didn't understand his reason for not killing the male. Maybe he wanted the human to show him where he came from. Maybe he wanted to entertain himself a bit before finally killing the human as the fox had done many times before. Part of him wondered how obsessed the young male would be with him when he woke; after all Youko Kurama was the most desired demon within the Makai. A human shouldn't be able to resist.

Kurama moves slightly as the most intense eyes he'd ever seen slowly open. Youko grins moment. The raven male blinks a few times. He begins to look around. Kurama expects the male to interested after setting eyes on him instead he watches the raven male tilt his head. "What the hell are you supposed to be? Where am I?"

The silver haired fox makes a face, "I'm a fox demon. Who are you? You'd better be swift to tell me. I still owe you death for killing part of the band of thieves I run." Kurama growls low as he hears laughter. The raven male in front of him was not unimpressed by his appearance, but he thought something was funny.

"I couldn't care less who died. Who the hell are you?" Kurama goes to more forward only to watch the color of the human's eyes change color. This was definitely something he hadn't encountered before. Kurama's ears move a bit as he hears laughter from Kuronue. The bat slowly steps into view. Kurama watches the human rise from the bed and snatch up his blade swiftly. "Who are you?"

"Kuronue, now it's your turn." The raven human has a hand wrapped around the sword as he speaks to Kuronue. Indigo eyes appear amused as Kuronue waits for an answer.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Who is he?" Kuronue glances towards the fox demon, "Youko Kurama." The bat demon is still amused by the human as there is an exchange of questions and answers. Kurama turns his attention towards a search for any plants around the room. He curses under his breath when he finds none. His thoughts go to the seeds tucked away until Kuronue stands in the way of any possible attack.

**_A/N: Another creation from the boredom of my mind. Should it continue? I haven't decided; oh well maybe someone else should decide?_**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	2. In the Lead

In the Lead

By: Silverwolf

_Youko still hadn't rid the camp of the stinch of human. Instead the raven human roamed freely among the rest of the thieves. They supected that Youko was just using the human for the moment. The trouble with that __**concept**__ was that the raven male didn't appear at all interested in even dealing with the fox demon. _

_ They learned swiftly that the human wasn't friendly in the slightest. Overheard conversations told them all that the teen didn't reguard Youko Kurama as even a threat. Not only that, but there were rumors that Sasuke had laughed in the fox's face upon waking. If those rumors were true than the human must know of a demon worse than the __**King of Thieves**__. _

_ Thus far Sasuke hadn't bothered to start another battle. The teen's blade did attract stares; most likely from the skill he had in weilded the weapon earlier. Kuronue allowed indigo eyes to keep a light watch over the intruder. Even the bat had curiously asked about the teen's eyes. The response he'd been given he didn't quite understand. The raven male had closed his eyes as he turned away stating he'd killed his brother for those eyes._

_ Others had stated about the teen returning home. They received laughter as reply. Kuronue had heard something close to 'have no home' muttered as the male returned Youko's glare. The fox wasn't going to win against this human. _

A piece of lime tinted leather held back feathered raven locks; well most of them. The male had been brought along during a theft. Kurama hadn't expected a human to beat him to the pirze. Torn, filth coated clothing still draped the human's body. What stared the fox in the face was the gem hanging around the human's neck.

Golden hazel eyes narrow as Kuronue tosses a tied together bundle towards Sasuke. "They aren't perfect, but they are cleaner than what you are wearing." The teen unknots the piece of leather bundling the clothing together.

Silver strands blow in the wind as the fox slowly follows the disappearing human. Youko tilts his head as the demon gains the sight of pale skin for the first time. The fox demon frowns irritated with the fact that where the human had chosen to change clothing hid a great portion of pale skin as well. Either the teen was shy or he was making it difficult for someone to blindside him.

Muscle moves in the demon's sight as the human reaches for the clothing. Youko licks his lips a moment as he watches Sasuke step completely into view tossing the ragged clothing to be devoured by flames. A leather belt now held the chokuto. The dark clothing now draping thick muscle smelled of rabbit hide. Part of Youko wanted to murder Kuronue fos given up his own unworn clothing to a human. And part of him wanted to thank the bat. It was obvious that Kuronue had never worn the clothing because it had not even been prepared for his wings yet.

Youko tilts his head as he notices the human slide leather cloth over his hands. The pair eventually lie covering from the middle of the teen's palms ending just beore his elebow. The fox realizes like Kuronue it was a simple way to guard against the blade carried. Youko moves farther into shadow as Sasuke begins the walk back towards the thieves.

Kuronue doesn't state a word as he notices Sasuke's return. The human removes the piece of leather holdingthe gemstone around his neck. It hits the bat's palm with only a glance from the raven male to Kuronue's right.

The demon gives a slight smirk. Sasuke doesn't respond at all until his eyes move to glare towards Kurama. Apparently the fox had not gone unnoticed by the human. Kurama glares back only to watch **intense** eyes narrow farther. With that the golden hazel eyes move away from the human's glare.

There had never been a human immune to the whim's of Youko Kurama until now. Thus far the human teen was in the lead in the face off between the pair. Kuronue bites into his own lip to remain in silence as Youko glares towards the bat. Indigo eyes are filled with amusement once again.


	3. Fancy

Fancy

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke stretches out not far from Kuronue. Both the pair seem to have a complete understanding between them with the distance and silence. Youko growls a bit when the human hides a yawn against a pale shoulder. The fox demon only grow more angered when he notices the gemstone around Kuronue's wrist.

The bat stretches a moment before making a comment about the human being missing among his own kind. Kuronue hears laughter. "Murderers aren' exactly missed." Indigo eyes narrow a moment as if in disbelief.

Sasuke makes a face before turning away. "Family's dead." Kuronue looks at the teen. "Killed by you?" Sasuke's head lowers as his eyes close. "My brother." The bat makes a face somehow sensing something hidden in the answer. Every reply was short. The teen's actions spoke as much as his few words.

Youko watches an exchange of words between a human and his most trusted companion. What made the indigo eyed demon a partner for the exchange anyway? The fox demon growls and mutters something of punishing the bat under his breath. If there was one thing Youko could be it was cruel.

Onyx barely meets indigo before narrowing down into a glare. "There's much more than you care to state. Along with guilt. So while you may have killed your brother... you now regret it." Sasuke shoves the bat roughly. Kuronue doesn't turn away or challenge the teen even though Kuronue could've killed the raven male where he sat.

Sasuke doesn't look away from Kuronue as the bat's wings stretch a moment. "I hated him. It was all a lie." Sasuke doesn't state anything more leaving the lounging demon with more answers than questions. The look he barely notices before is disappears tells Kuronue the teen isn't willing to discuss the whole story.

Sasuke yawns again hiding it against his shoulder. Kuronue tilts his head a moment expecting the teen to bid him farewell. Instead Sasuke turns his attention to staring into the wind as if it will keep him awake. The bat makes a slight face before motioning for the human to follow. Golden hazel eyes turn away from the pair as the human follows the bat out of sight.

Kuronue halts his steps in front of the same chamber the teen woke in. He watches Sasuke shake his head slightly refusing to enter. Kuronue tries to keep from smirking. "Problem?" Sasuke narrows his eyes towards the bat. Before the teen can speak Kuronue moves the tapestry hanging in front of the doorway revealing the luxury the Sasuke had woke in. "Too much?"

Sasuke looks at Kuronue, "You think." The comment is cocky. This time Kuronue is unable to stop the forming smirk. The human watches the bat briefly. Kuronue once again doesn't appear bothered by Sasuke's attitude; only amused.

Kuronue watches Sasuke glare a moment before hiding his opinion. The reactions only made the bat more amused. "Fine, I'll show you where I sleep. It's nothing like in there." Sasuke makes a face moments before the bat begins walking again. The teen follows in silence.

Kuronue moves a layer curtain aside as he steps into a room. This time Sasuke makes a face before stepping into the room. The teen's eyes adjust to the dimness of the room. The room was almost bare. With a simple frame bed against a corner. Sasuke looks at the bat unsure. Indigo eyes glancs towards a second curtain before Sasuke watches the demon move is back. Inside the space is a second bed of the same style. Kuronue throws a couple of the furs from the first bed to the second in silence. The bat watches Sasuke move past him to end up along the second bed in silence. The bat smriks a moment spreading out the furs over the teen. "I'm going to win the whole story from you eventually. For a murderer you remind me of a confused and bitter child." Indigo eyes go to the piece of leather holding the gem around his wrist. He throws it toward Youko as he hears the fox. Golden hazel eyes narrow as they notice Sasuke asleep along the second bed in the bat's room. Kuroune hides a grin.


	4. Relenting

Relenting

By: Silverwolf

Youko put together everything he knew about humans. The luxury hadn't brought Sasuke into his bed. The temptation hadn't brought Sasuke to his bed. The fox demon was becoming angry. He thought of buying the human's affection. Sasuke hadn't responded to it with enthusiasm.

Silver locks blow in the wind as golden hazel eyes stare towards the raven human that slipped away for a bath. Kurama thought of leaving Sasuke to th other demos to deal with. The poblem was the raven human was more likely to murder them all.

Youko glances towards Kuronue. The bat was spending much more time among the trees. If anything he was the one succeeding in _leafing_ through the _sealed book _hidden inside pale skin. Indigo eyes rivaled the eclipsed stare that Youko encountered several times only to what the crimson receed.

To start a waar with Kuronue Youko had added a second demon in his favor. Yomi hadn't protested being placed in the same room as the bat after an _encounter_ with the fox. Kuronue had only angered Youko farther by tacking the curtain between the beds into a permenant door. Now the younger demon was left without much to report. The rumor among the thieves was that Youko was slowly trying to push Kuronue away over the human.

Youko had also heard that since the night Yomi joined the small chamber Kuronue and Sasuke sharing the one bed in turn. Currently both appeared in need of sleep. Youko snickers at the thought of the effort he'd put into keeping both of the pair from refraining from sleep. Maybe the human would fail under lack of sleep into relenting to his advances.

With Kuronue possibly _catching winks _in the branches above Sasuke was left at the fox demon's _mercy_. Youko steps forward with a snicker as clean clothing covers skin. "You really are something to watch. Even with the pale tint you really are..." Sasuke wrinkles his nose and cuts Youko's sentence short. "I'd rather not have this conversation. I would rather die deprived than be indulged while playing to roll of a toy."

the fox demon growls low. Sasuke laughs a bit, "you don't bother me. I've restrained a demon much larger than you. Care to learn how." The last sentence took a taunting tone. Youko moves forward only to watch the world start to spin in front of him. The fox demon closes a pair of golden hazel eyes tightly.

Sasuke laughs, "you're the fool here to stirke a battle with someone you know nothing of." The raven teen wraps a hand around the hilt of his chokuto only to feel a hand around his wrist. Onyx meets indigo briefly with Kuronue slowly circling Sasuke as if he was prey.

In the time spent among the band of thieves Sasuke had proven more than able to meet standards. Kuronue shoves at Youko lightly realizing that whatever horror he was in witness of existed in his mind only. The fox demon would be enraged later. Until then the bat had time to process exactly what he'd seen.

Youko's eyes had only met Sasuke's briefly. Kuronue guessed tha in that time Sasuke had set the illusion in motion for the fox. As much as the bat should not have been... he was intrigued. Kuronue's wings open as Sasuke's eyes close. With more to uncover about the human's eyes the bat wasn't about to give a chance for Sasuke to slip away again. Before the bat can take flight he feels Sasuke fall against him in silence. The unexpected compliance startled the bat. Kuronue looks towards onyx a second time, "Youko is going to be angry with you when he wakes." Sasuke laughs, "so be it. I've made a friend of enemies before." The bat appears confused a moment upon hearing those words. Sasuke closes his eyes, "go all ready. I know what you're trying to do. I won't tell among easedroppers." The bat takes flight holding the human near him still surprised at how at ease the raven teen seemed_ pinned_ near him.

**_A/N: Unfortunately for anyone still reading this story I've lost interest so this is where I leave it. I mean it's decided as to who wins anyway. _**

**_ItachiSilverwolf _**


End file.
